


Ladies of War (The Whose War Anyway Remix)

by Brigdh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, Remix, Season/Series 01, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chain-mail looks like jewelry on Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies of War (The Whose War Anyway Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ladies of War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31859) by veleda-k. 



The chain-mail looks like jewelry on Morgana, gleaming in the sunlight against her pale, easily bruised skin. She reminds Gwen of warrior queens in the legends they've read: honourable, aristocratic, willful- unrealistic.

Gwen agreed to the sword-practice because Morgana thinks they'll be safer. Gwen thinks swords and armour won't defeat the dreams that steal Morgana's peace, nor Gaius and his potions, nor Uther who had Tom killed.

Gwen understands the heft of metal, the sharpness of a blade, and she knows that neither will protect her. But she remembers her father's hands guiding hers, and appreciates the comfort of swords.


End file.
